codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Lights Out/Transcript
Intro *Salmon - The world always had a dark side, a side that we are always trying to fight. Extinguishing the dark in someone was always a challenge, looking for ways to turn on the light left people reliant of others and being reliant of others can make you too trustworthy to someone. Sometime is it better to rely on yourself, selflessness is the key to a happy life, but not dependence. Relying on others is still something that people should do, but not too much. This is surely a lesson people will learn. Flybys around the world, showing current engagements and events around the world. Gameplay Jamie Salmon kicks over dirt into the latrines, picks up the mesh, shovel and walks through the bush. *Cadet: Come on, hurry up! CDT. Jamie Salmon 144 Atherton ACU Irvinebank, Atherton Tablelands, Queensland, Australia Salmon arrives at the camp when heavy winds start to pick up *Cadet Officer: The wind is starting to pick-up. The electronic items then short circuit and blow up. Everyone looks up into the sky seeing an explosion with a shock with passing over. The screen fades white. 15 minutes ealier The player takes control of Agent Marine Bonaventure; as she, Zenon and McKidd are in a buggy on the moon. *Marine: Everything is all good. Nothing unusal to report. *Éléonore (COM): Roger that, return to base for next assignment. *McKidd: This assignments are getting pretty quick these days. *Marine: True. *Marine: C'mon let's go home. Agent Marine Bonaventure Identity Camp Identity, Lunar At base they go inside and Marine looks at her reflection through her helmet until she notices the smoke. *Zenon: Where's that smoke coming from? *Éléonore (COM): Bonaventure, we're have rogue mercs attacking everyone. With have 14 Agents KIA, and 170 Soldiers WIA. *Marine: Understood. Bonaventure Out. An injured soldier shoots merc dead, Marine takes the Glock 19 off him. *Injured Soldier: They came outta of nowhere, we were surrounded. *Marine: It's alright soldier. *Marine: We'll take it from here. A crate crashes through the nearby buildings window with MTAR-X2s falling out. *McKidd: Take a rifle while you can. They each grab a rifle. And Marine manages to pry the door open. *Marine: Let's go. *Éléonore (COM): All non-combatant staff evacuate to the shelters, defence troops head for the main building. *Éléonore (COM): Bonaventure I see you in the Administration Building, there are at least 15 plus footmobiles in AO, just keep fighting until you reach the main building. *Marine: Understood *Identity AI system: Fire spotted in Administration Building releasing foam. *Zenon: Helmets on! They put their helmets back on and continue through the corridors of the admin building. They enter a smoke-free room and Marine is attacked by a rabid pitbull. *McKidd: Marine!! *Zenon: Get off her! Zenon and McKidd try to get it off her, but they are bitten. Marine shoots the dog with her pistol. More rapid pitbulls come from the corner and start attacking. *Marine: Watchout! *Zenon: They're rabid! *McKidd: Good think we had our shots, right? *Marine: Right. *Zenon: Uh, sure. After a horde of rabid pitbulls, there first human enemy present himself, but is quickly subdued. His patch is shown to be torn. *Marine: Look at his patch. *Zenon: These guys are definitely rogue. More mercs continue ambush the trio. *McKidd: Tangoes coming from the left.